As Long as I'm with You
by Arizona Renichi
Summary: "Aku tahu kehidupanku, kehidupanmu, kehidupan kita bukanlah kehidupan yang sempurna tapi daripada hanya sekedar menjalani kehidupan itu, aku sekarang merasa menikmatinya. Menikmati kehidupan yang ku arungi bersamamu dan keluarga kecil kita." /AU,TYPO/ #NHFD6 #FAMILY #SURPRISED #FLOWER #HANAMI


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**All of characters in this fanfic belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU**

**brought to you by Arizona Renichi**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut pirang terlihat sesekali menyeka peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya, kemudian senyum secerah mentarinya terkembang diikuti kedua tangan yang kini berada di kedua sisi pinggangnya, kilatan _sapphire_-nya menatap puas pada hasil karyanya.

"Yosh, tinggal sedikit lagi, _ganbatte_ Naruto," serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"_Tadaima_," terdengar seruan dari pintu masuk rumah, tidak jauh dari tempat pria tadi berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Okaeri_, Bolt. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan? Ah, cepatlah membersihkan dirimu, makan siang, kemudian bantu Ayah menyelesaikan karya agung ini," ucapnya panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari sang anak.

"Ibu kemana?"

"Ibu sedang keluar, katanya ada beberapa hal yang dia cari."

Bolt pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bagian rumah yang lebih dalam meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih asyik mengerjakan karya "agungnya".

.

.

.

Sekarang anak laki-laki yang benar-benar mirip dengan sang ayah ini hanya menatap datar karya sang ayah. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya jadi melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini tanpa sebab dan alasan. Kenapa dia menyebutnya aneh? Oh, jelas saja karena ayahnya sedang melakukan hal yang sedikit tidak lazim ia lakukan di waktu luangnya, yaitu mengecat dinding kamar, hm bukan mengecat, mungkin lebih tepatnya melukis, ya, melukis. Naruto kini tengah melukis dinding kamar tidur mereka, kamar yang tadinya berdinding polos dengan cat perpaduan _white and soft purple_ itu kini tengah penuh dengan beragam bentuk dan warna, ada pohon, burung - burung kecil, rumput, bunga-bunga, sungai kecil, bukit, matahari dan bulan. Ini lebih mirip dengan gambaran anak-anak TK atau SD. Bolt hanya merengut melihat pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Hei daripada kau hanya diam lebih baik kau bantu ayah, terserahlah kau mau gambar apa, yang penting itu layak dilihat," seru Naruto pada putra tunggalnya.

"Baiklah, ayah."

Bolt pun mulai mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya kedalam cat entah berwarna apa, pikirannya saat ini sedang tidak fokus dan sebenarnya dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berimajinasi seperti ini. Akhirnya Bolt memasrahkan tangannya bergerak mengikuti emosi dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk.

Naruto bergegas menghentikan pekerjaannya dan sekali lagi menatap hasil karyanya.

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai, sekarang saatnya menunjukkan karya ini pada Hinata".

Kemudian ia teringat pada putra kecilnya, pandangannya ia alihkan untuk melihat seberapa jauh hasil karya sang anak, tapi yang dilihatnya kini justru sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"BOLT! Apa yang telah kau buat?" teriaknya.

Terkejut dengan teriakan sang ayah, Bolt tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kuas yang ia pegang ke dalam kaleng cat yang masih terisi dan _pyarr! _Sebagian isi cat tersebut muncrat mengenai wajahnya dan ayahnya. Bolt tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya kini menangkap wajah marah sang ayah, menatap dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap sang ayah yang telah sama kotornya terkena cipratan cat, kemudian melihat kearah dinding berniat memeriksa apa yang tadi ia kerjakan. Tatapan horor seketika muncul di wajahnya. Ah, ia tidak menyangka hasilnya seperti ini, pasti ayahnya sangat marah, apalagi kalau nanti ibunya juga ikut melihat, ibunya pasti akan sangat kecewa.

"Hei, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan ibu?" tanya Hinata yang kini ternyata telah tiba di tempat dimana anak dan suaminya berada. Matanya membelalak seketika, tangan kecilnya menutup mulutnya yang spontan menjerit kecil, "Na-Naruto-kun, ini apa?" tanyanya pada sang suami.

"Hm,kejutan Hinata," jawab Naruto lemas. "Aku berniat memberi sentuhan yang berbeda pada kamar kita dari hasil karyaku sendiri, kau tahu sendiri jarang-jarang aku mendapat libur yang benar-benar luang seperti ini, tapi maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan."

Hinata tersenyum, benar-benar kebiasaan suaminya membuat sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan seperti ini, dan kadang tanpa pertimbangan serta hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi di balik semua itu, ada ketulusan yang sangat bernilai, dan itulah yang ia perlukan.

"Ini luar biasa, sayang," jawab Hinata.

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Hehehe, tapi sepertinya jagoan kecil ini sedikit merusaknya, _anata_," pandangannya kemudian ia tunjukkan ke arah Bolt yang kini masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya tadi, menutupi hasil karyanya dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Heh?" respon Hinata dengan tatapan bingung, tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih mengikuti arah pandang sang suami, ke putra kecil mereka.

"JANGAN KESINI!" teriak Bolt tiba-tiba.

Hinata terkejut mendengar teriakan Bolt. Sementara Naruto yang sejak tadi memang sudah agak emosi, jadi tersulut kembali. Ia pun membentak anaknya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk berteriak seperti itu pada orangtua?"

Bolt yang kaget, bingung, takut dan sedih bercampur jadi satu, akhirnya hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah tangisan.

"HUWAAAA!"

Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Anak ibu jangan menangis seperti itu, kau sudah besar nanti malu lho kalau teman-temanmu tahu kamu masih suka menangis seperti ini," ucapnya lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari wajah putranya.

Naruto pun ikut menghampiri mereka, "Bolt, maafkan ayah sudah membentakmu terlalu keras, tapi itu agar kau ingat bahwa kau harus bersikap lebih sopan pada orangtua, jangan berteriak seperti tadi lagi," jelas Naruto sambil mengusap lembut kepala Bolt.

"Hu-uh," gumam Bolt disertai anggukan kecil. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan pada ayah, kenapa kau jadi bisa menggambar seperti ini? Ayah tahu kau berbakat dalam menggambar dan tidak mungkin kau sengaja ingin merusak karya kita kali ini. Jadi bisakah kau beritahu ayah dan ibu alasannya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dinding yang kini sudah tidak terlindungi tubuh Bolt lagi.

Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang ada disitu. Di dinding tersebut terlihat gambar seorang perempuan dengan tubuh seperti lidi rapuh, ditambah dengan rambut yang mencuat-cuat bagai tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi, dan mata yang besar seperti mau keluar, tapi tunggu, hmm seperti ada yang janggal, sepertinya perempuan yang ada di gambar ini menggunakan kacamata.

Naruto mengambil Bolt dari pelukan Hinata, dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur, lalu ia pun segera ikut tiduran di samping kiri Bolt, sedangkan Hinata menempati sisi kanan putra mereka ini.

"Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. "Aku tidak bermaksud merusak karya ayah dengan menambah gambar seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Maaf kalau jadinya malah jelek, pasti ibu kecewa. Kejutan ayah juga jadi berantakan karena aku," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ibu suka dengan apa yang kalian buat, dan seseorang dulu pernah berkata pada ibu, bahwa suatu hal disebut kejutan kalau itu benar-benar bisa mengejutkan dan membuatmu terkejut," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto penuh arti, yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas suaminya tersebut.

"Dan sekarang kita telah berhasil membuat ibu terkejut, Bolt! Bravo!" seru Naruto.

"Sekarang ayo ceritakan, sayang, tenang saja ayah dan ibu tidak akan memarahimu, kok. Benarkan, ayah?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

Bolt memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian, sampai akhirnya suara itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan Sarada_-_chan," jawabnya.

"Sarada? Hmm, ah anaknya si Sasuke _teme_ itu? Kenapa kau kesal dengannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku gambarnya dan melihat hasil gambarannya, tapi ia tidak mau, kemudian dia malah menunjukan gambarnya diam-diam pada Inojin, karena marah jadi aku rebut saja buku gambar itu, tapi karena rebut-rebutan dengan Sarada-chan akhirnya buku itu malah sobek. Ia menangis kemudian menendangku sampai terjatuh, tapi teman-teman tidak menolongku. Mereka malah menertawakan aku. Aku kesal sekali. Ini semua gara-gara dia, padahal apa susahnya hanya memperlihatkan gambarnya itu," cerita Bolt pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Bolt tidak boleh seperti itu. Itu namanya pemaksaan. Haknya Sarada untuk memperlihatkan gambarnya padamu atau tidak, kalau kau sudah meminta baik-baik tapi dia tetap tidak mau, ya hargailah," jelas Hinata.

"Tapi dia memperlihatkannya pada Inojin, Bu. Dia pilih-pilih," jawab Bolt dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena dia lebih memilih Inojin daripada kau, Bolt," goda Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Aku saja tidak menyukainya."

"Jangan bohong, ayah tahu kau menyukainya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin suka pada cewek galak, jutek, pelit, dan pilih-pilih seperti itu."

"Hei, nak, kau tahu? Cinta itu tidak memandang seperti apa dirinya, kau bisa saja jatuh cinta denga orang yang tidak pernah kau duga-duga, bahkan dengan orang yang memiliki banyak perbedaan sekalipun dengan dirimu," tutur Naruto. "Contohnya seperti ayah dan ibu," tatapannya mengerling nakal ke arah Hinata yang kini pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Benarkah? " tanya Bolt masih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Oh, tentu saja pintar," ujar Naruto. "Tapi ngomong – ngomong kenapa wajahmu masih terlihat sedih seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya teringat kembali pada kejutan kita yang gagal itu. Maafkan aku."

Hinata membelai surai pirang sang anak, seraya berkata, "Siapa bilang itu kejutan yang gagal? Kau tahu ibu benar – benar terkejut lho waktu melihat itu. Itu artinya kau berhasil membuat kejutan untuk ibu."

"Tapi itu kan kejutan yang aneh," sungut Bolt.

"Ibu bahkan sudah sering mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih aneh daripada itu. Ibu tidak melihat bentuknya yang penting adalah ketulusan niat kalian," jawab Hinata sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan kekehannya.

Tiba – tiba saja memori Hinata teringat akan beberapa masa yang silam. Saat pertama kali ia pergi kencan dengan Naruto yang dulu hanya berstatus sebagai kekasih barunya, dan kini sekarang telah menjadi suaminya.

_**Flashback**_

_Sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu sendiri di salah satu bangku Konoha Park, gadis ini sedang menunggu kekasihnya, yang sampai saat ini belum juga datang padahal jam telah menunjukan beberapa menit terlewati dari waktu yang dijanjikan. _

_Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kecilnya berniat untuk menghubungi sang kekasih tetapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika melihat sang kekasih berlari ke arahnya._

"_Hai, Hinata – chan . Maaf aku terlambat," ucapnya. "Ini aku adaa sesuatu untukmu," ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kini menggemgam sebuket bunga ke Hinata._

_Hinata hanya terbelalak kaget menerima bunga dari Naruto tersebut._

"_Kenapa tidak diambil? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto._

"_Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto-kun, a-aku hanya hmmm," terlihat jelas kalau dia bingung ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa Naruto-kun serius ingin memberikanku bunga ini?" tanyanya pada Naruto._

"_Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku main – main terhadapmu, Hinata - chan."_

"_Naruto-kun kenapa memilih bunga ini?" tanya Hinata._

"_Eh? Karena ku lihat warnanya bagus, memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?"_

"_Ah tidak apa – apa," jawab Hinata yang kini telah menampakan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto. "Sejujurnya aku sedih melihat Naruto – kun memberikan bunga ini padaku. Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak tahu makna dari bunga ini, jadi sadar bahwa Naruto – kun benar – benar berniat tulus memberikan ini tanpa ada maksud yang tidak baik," tutur Hinata._

"_Eh, memangnya ini bunga apa, Hinata? Terus artinya apa? Ah, maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa – apa tentang bunga – ttebayo."_

"_Bunga ini bernama __**Sweet Pea**__ seringkali juga dikenal dengan nama latinnya __**Lathyrus Odoratus**__, biasanya bunga ini digunakan untuk mengkomunikasikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan salam perpisahan," jawab Hinata._

"_Ah begitu ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai kejutan buat Hinata – chan di kencan pertama kita. Tapi... Ah, Hinata apa kau terkejut saat aku memberikanmu bunga ini tadi?"_

"_Terkejut? Tentu saja. Aku hampir saja menangis, Naruto – kun."_

"_Yokatta, kalau kau terkejut itu artinya aku berhasil membuat kejutan yang hebat, hehehe," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya._

"_Konyol," jawab Hinata._

"_Suatu hal disebut kejutan kalau benar – benar bisa membuat orang lain terkejut, dan itu tadi bukti bahwa aku berhasil, kan?" _

_Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan konyol kekasihnya tersebut._

_**Flashback Off**_

"Ibu melamun?" tanya Bolt.

"Eh?" Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa merespon singkat, pipinya mulai bersemu merah mengingat hal yang ia lamunkan tadi.

"Ah sepertinya ibumu lelah. Baiklah sebaiknya kalian tidur dan beristirahat, sore nanti kita akan bersama menikmati hanami di Konoha Park. Paman Sasuke sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita bersama – sama disana, mungkin nanti disana kau bisa minta maaf pada Sarada," tutur Naruto sambil menatap jahil pada anaknya. Bolt hanya merengut lalu mengeratkan pelukan pada ibunya sampai membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Suasana di Konoha Park sore itu begitu ramai. Tentu saja karena saat ini hampir seluruh warga Konoha beramai – ramai kesini untuk menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura dan menyambut datangnya musim semi.

Beruntung Naruto dan Sasuke telah menyiapkan tempat terlebih dahulu mengingat pengunjung yang bisa membludak ketika festival bunga sakura ini dimulai.

Keluarga kecil Uzumaki baru tiba, sedangkan keluarga kecil Uchiha sepertinya sudah lebih dahulu ada di sana.

Bolt menatap Sarada dengan sedikit takut, sampai akhirnya sang ayah membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Sarada pun sepertinya terlihat enggan menatap Bolt, sampai sang ibu – Uchiha Sakura buka suara, "Nah, karena sekarang Bolt sudah datang berarti kau sudah punya teman, kau bermain lah bersamanya, tapi ingat jangan jauh – jauh, mama mau berkeliling dulu dengan papa menyapa orang – orang yang mungkin kita kenal yang juga sedang berada di sini," tutur Sakura.

"Iya, kau bisa di sini bersama kami Sarada – chan, paman dan bibi tidak ikut berkeliling kok," sahut Hinata lembut.

Sarada tidak enak hati untuk menolak akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki ini sementara orangtuanya jalan – jalan.

Bolt menatap Sarada, kemudian menarik tangannya dan membawa anak perempuan itu sedikit menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Biarkan saja dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, aku yakin jagoan kecil kita itu punya cara sendiri meminta maaf," ucap Naruto.

Dan benar saja sepertinya hubungan pertemanan dua anak kecil itu sudah membaik dilihat dari tingkah keduanya yang kini mulai tertawa – tawa dan berkejaran di balik pohon Sakura.

"Hm, Naruto – kun," ucap Hinata malu – malu. Entah kenapa meskipun telah lama berumah tangga dia masih sulit menghilangkan sikapnya yang satu ini di depan sang suami.

"Iya, _anata_?'

"Hm, sebenarnya tadi siang aku memeriksakan diri ke klinik dokter Tsunade karena beberapa hari ini aku sedikit merasa tidak enak badan, dan ternyata setelah diperiksa hasilnya ..."

"Hasilnya apa? Kau baik – baik saja, kan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk?" potong Naruto yang kini sudah terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"A-aku baik – baik saja. Hm, dokter Tsunade bilang kalau aku hamil, Naruto – kun."

"HAMIL? Kau serius Hinata? Tidak bercanda, kan?" sahut Naruto dengan manik sapphire nya yang berbinar.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan super erat dari sang suami.

"Aku bahagia, Hinata, benar – benar bahagia, terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Sayang, kau tahu, aku pernah menonton sebuah drama dimana saat itu ada adegan dimana mereka sedang menikmati hanami seperti kita sekarang," tutur Naruto. "Ketika itu sang tokoh utama pria berkata seperti ini, "_Hanami bukan hanya tentang bagaimana melihat setiap kelopak dan daun bunga yang berguguran, melainkan menikmati keindahan bunga dalam bentuknya yang tak sempurna, ketika bersamamu, bagiku setiap hari bagaikan hanami *__**1**__."_

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, menyelami manik lavender itu dengan seksama, kemudian senyum secerah mentari terkembang di wajahnya, ia lanjut berkata, "Sekarang aku benar – benar memahami maksud perkataan itu, aku tahu kehidupanku, kehidupanmu, kehidupan kita bukanlah kehidupan yang sempurna tapi daripada hanya sekedar menjalani kehidupan itu, aku sekarang merasa menikmatinya. Menikmati kehidupan yang ku arungi bersamamu dan keluarga kecil kita, _when I'm with you everyday is like hanami_," ucap Naruto seraya merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir sang istri.

Hinata tersenyum. Kebahagiannya sempurna. Selama ia memiliki Naruto selama ia memiliki Bolt, selama ia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

.

_**FIN**_

.

**Notes :**

**1: ****Quotes tersbut diambil dari J-Drama Q.E.D yang juga berasal dari manga dengan judul yang sama karya Motohiro Katou.**

**.**

**A/N : Ah, senangnya bisa berpartisipasi dalam event NHFD tahun ini ^^ Fanfiction ini jauh dari kesempurnaan jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selamat membaca. Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day :***


End file.
